Kitchen Help
by coolbyrne
Summary: "P" is for "Place".


A/N: For an alphabet challenge ages ago. "P" is for "Place".

Standing in the doorway, she couldn't help but think that this was one of her favourite places; one of her most cherished images- Helen in the kitchen. Nikki knew Helen would think she was barmy for saying such a thing, but then again, Nikki was never one to go for the conventional. Seeing Helen there washing up had yet to symbolize boring routine; for Nikki, still less than a year out of Larkhall, it meant comfort. The Scot must have felt Nikki's presence because she turned and smiled. Nikki couldn't resist moving in behind her.

"You're a vision at the sink," she said as she slipped her arms around Helen's waist.

Just as she suspected, Helen laughed. "I beg your pardon?"

"When I see you here, it…" the ex-con faltered. "It makes me feel safe."

Helen bent her head forward and her hair obscured the partial view Nikki had of her face. Her hands slowed their job for a moment as she took in the weight of Nikki's words. It was a brief hesitation, then it was back to business, though the appreciation in Helen's voice was evident as she playfully accused, "You're just saying that because you hate doing the wash-up."

Nikki smiled into Helen's hair. "Mmmm. That must be it."

Slipping her hands under the hem of Helen's shirt, she lazily drew meandering lines with her fingertips, slowly inching them up the silky skin as if measuring just how far she could go before Helen said something. Around the navel. Up her abdomen. Skimming over her ribs. Brushing underneath the curve of her breasts. There it was.

"What are you doing?" Helen asked.

Looking over Helen's shoulder to the water and bubbles in the sink, Nikki casually answered, "Your hands are so busy and mine are so idle. I feel guilty."

"Do you now?" The teasing in her voice was unmistakable. "Well you're too late- I'm almost done."

"I'll have to make this quick, then," Nikki replied as she cupped Helen's breasts in her palms. This was rewarded with a small moan and the feel of Helen pushing forward. Brushing the light brown hair away from Helen's neck with her cheek, Nikki gently sank her teeth into the exposed tendon, just short of causing pain. This was also rewarded, this time with a tilt of Helen's head to allow better access to the soft skin. As she kissed away the redness of her mark, Nikki squeezed Helen's breasts in her hands, feeling the hard nipples straining against the satin confines of her bra.

"Nikki…" Helen moaned.

Nikki nuzzled the soft place behind Helen's ear. Her favourite spot. "Mine," the brunette softly growled.

From anyone else, Helen would have stiffened against such a claim of ownership, but with Nikki, she knew it was offered just as equally as it was claimed. She was Nikki's just as sure as Nikki was hers. "Yes," she whispered.

The air felt cool on the back of Nikki's hands as she moved away from the warmth of Helen's skin to the denim of her jeans. She bent her knees slightly in order to run her hands up the inside of Helen's thighs and through the creases where legs met pubic bone. She repeated this move several times before letting the index fingers of her hands scratch lightly along the middle seam of the jeans, eliciting a frustrated whimper from Helen. The shorter woman attempted to take her hands out of the water and direct Nikki's motions, but she would have none of it, and pressed Helen against the sink. "No. Leave them in."

"What happened to making this quick?" the Scot complained.

Nikki chuckled into her ear. "You got me there," she confessed before popping the button of Helen's jeans and sliding the zipper down. Without further preamble, she slipped her fingers into Helen's wetness.

"Christ!"

"Quick enough?" Nikki innocently asked.

Helen opened her legs wider to accommodate Nikki's fingers. "Perfect," she moaned.

With one arm wrapped around Helen's waist and the other hand comfortably held between Helen's legs, she leaned back slightly and held Helen to her. "I've got you."

Helen let her head rest in the crook of Nikki's neck and her body against the long lean frame of Nikki. Disobeying the earlier command, Helen removed her hands from the water, but only to grip the ledge of the sink. With a measure of strength still left in her legs, she worked in tandem with Nikki's fingers, rising up and down while Nikki slid them in and out.

Nikki met Helen's easy rhythm and she turned her head to meet Helen's mouth in a graceless kiss as lips and tongues sought out their counterpart. Hot breath intermingled and a moan from one flowed into the other. As Helen met Nikki's willing fingers with impatient thrusts of her hips, her back rubbed across Nikki's breasts and triggered the brunette's own need, and she pressed her pelvis against the curve of Helen's ass. The kitchen was silent except for the laboured breathing and murmurs of both women. It was when Nikki pressed her palm against Helen's sensitive clit that the silence was broken by a loud catch of pleasure in Helen's throat, followed by a long string of unintelligible encouragement, ending with a moan that reverberated through Nikki. Then all was quiet again, interrupted only by a broken intake and exhale of breath by the two women. The blood returned to Helen's white knuckles as she released her grip on the edge of the sink, and Nikki kissed the Scot's temple. Though she didn't remove her hands, their intent was supportive, not sexual, and only when she was sure Helen could stand on her own did she slip her hand out of Helen's jeans and turn her around to kiss her properly.

As she returned the kiss, Helen brought her hands up to Nikki's breasts and hummed appreciatively at the discovery of Nikki's arousal. "You know," Helen said as she pulled back momentarily, "I've developed a new appreciation for washing up."

-end


End file.
